We have continued research aimed at understanding the molecular mechanism of meiotic recombination in the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae and the means by which yeast exerts control over meiotic recombination. We have examined the timing of various steps in meiotic recombination, using several different experimental approaches to detect recombinant DNA molecules and recombination intermediates. We have isolated several short regions of the yeast genome that contain sequences that stimulate meiotic recombination, and are continuing the analysis of the stimulator elements these regions contain.